


The Solution

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: QuiObi Week (2018) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Missions, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and a single bed.





	The Solution

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of QuiObi Week. The prompt was "bed sharing." Posted first at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com)
> 
> And I forgot about QuiObi week, so this was written in a bit of a "I'll do 100 word fics for the week!" rush.

* * *

“It won’t be the first time we’ve shared a bed on a mission.”  
  
“I’d hoped last time might be the last.”  
  
“Padawan?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“ _Obi-Wan_.”  
  
“Master…you snore.”  
  
“You kick. Do I complain?”  
  
“With great abandon.”  
  
“In jest, my Obi-Wan.”  
  
“Qui-Gon. It’s simply missions that are the issue. I don’t sleep deeply.”  
  
“A shared ailment. I find myself more alert, as well. Especially, in potentially hostile surroundings. It's…difficult to release the anxiety to the Force.”  
  
It’s the last thing Obi-Wan expects Qui-Gon to admit and it makes him consider.  
  
“Perhaps…I could…help.”  
  
Qui-Gon smiles. Winsome. Calculating.  
  
Obi-Wan’s pulse speeds up.  
  
“Perhaps you could.”


End file.
